Makani Keona Druis: Elvish Princess
by Artemis Teranika Ryann
Summary: “HAPPY EIGHTEENTH, HERMIONE! OH, BY THE WAY, YOUR WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE, YOU WERE ADOPTED, AND YOUR ELVISH PARENTS – WHO THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD – ARE COMING TO PICK YOU UP IN AN HOUR!” Hermione Granger always thought she knew who she was – boy was
1. Lost For So Long

Makani Keona Druis: Elvish Princess

Summary: "HAPPY EIGHTEENTH, HERMIONE! OH, BY THE WAY, YOUR WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE, YOU WERE ADOPTED, AND YOUR ELVISH PARENTS – WHO THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD – ARE COMING TO PICK YOU UP IN AN HOUR!" Hermione Granger always thought she knew who she was – boy was she wrong. Hermione Anne Granger, know-it-all Gryffindor Mudblood, not any more. Princess Makani Keona Druis, Elvish Princess, soon to be queen? That is more correct.

**THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER YOU WILL SEE IN THIS STORY! I OWN THE PLOT, AND THAT IS ALL! THE STORY CHAPTER NAMES CAME FROM THE LYRICS ON THE ALBUM "FALLEN" BY EVANESCENCE!**

Chapter One: Lost For So Long 

Hermione Anne Granger regarded her reflection in shock. Straight brown hair hung to her shoulder blades, tucked behind pointed ears. Angry, incredulous blue/green eyes stared back at her. Full lips were placed between a pert nose and a stubborn chin, Her cheeks were flushed, and around her neck was a silver chain and pendant, which was in the shape of a dragon with emerald eyes, curled around a tree.

Her hand rose, almost involuntarily, to the pendant, drawing Hermione's attention to the small hand with slender fingers and neatly trimmed, short nails.

"How could you not have told me?" Hermione asked the man and woman behind her, staring at their reflections.

"Hermione –" the woman pleaded.

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" Hermione hissed. She whirled to face the people she'd thought were her parents. "_You_ lied to me. _You_ told me that _I_ was _your_ daughter. _You_ named me Hermione. _You_ brought me up as a lie. _Then_ when I'm EIGHTEEN YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS ADOPTED AND THAT MY MOTHER IS AN ELVISH PRINCESS AND MY FATHER IS AN ELVISH PRINCE! _YOU _ARE THE REASON I'VE PUT UP WITH TORMENTS ABOUT MY PARENTAGE FOR SIX YEARS – AND THEN YOU WAKE ME UP AT SIX A.M. ON MY EIGHTEENTH SAYING "HAPPY EIGHTEENTH, HERMIONE! OH, BY THE WAY, YOUR WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE, YOU WERE ADOPTED, AND YOUR ELVISH PARENTS – WHO THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD – ARE COMING TO PICK YOU UP IN AN HOUR!" Hermione ran out of breath and collapsed into a sitting position on her bed, running a hand over her pointed ears.

There was a long silence. Long enough for the clock by Hermione's bed to change to 7:00.

There was no 'bang', no flash of light, but merely an existence of another two people in the room.

The man was dressed in a pair of long blue/silver pants and jacket, which had a high collar buttoned together with the same pendant his daughter had around her neck, except as a button. His long straight brown hair was held off his face by a series of plaits. His blue eyes regarded his daughter in hope, disbelief and joy. He also had a stubborn chin. His hand held that of the lady next to him.

She also had brown hair, but lighter, more a golden-brown, that was long and wavy, also held back by plaits. She was dressed in a beautiful green and gold dress with draping sleeves and a flared, flowing skirt. The neckline was from shoulder to shoulder, and cut low enough to reveal the same necklace that hung around her daughter's neck. Her eyes – which were green – shimmered with unshed tears above the pert nose her daughter had inherited.

"Makani?" Her lips quivered. Her voice was beautiful, like light on water.

"Is that my name?" Hermione queried quickly.

"What did the Grangers," he spat the word as if it were dirty, "name you, daughter?" His deep, soft voice lovingly caressed the last word.

"Hermione. Hermione Anne Granger." Hermione extended.

"That is a nice name too. Would you prefer Hermione Anne or Makani Keona?" Her mother offered.

"I have a new body, a new set of parents, a new home and a new life to adjust to. I hardly think a new name would hurt." Hermione, henceforth Makani, determined.

Mr. And Mrs. Granger left the room, closing the door quietly.

Makani gestured to the bed she sat on and her parents sat on either side of her.

Her father gently touched her hair, her chin, her arm, as if making sure she was real. His hands sandwiched one of hers between them.

"I have so many questions, so many things I need to know." Makani's eyes shone with hope.

"Ask away, Makani." Her mother smoothed her hair lovingly.

"Why did you think I was dead?"

"When you were born, my ex-best friend took you away, saying you were a still-born. He replaced you with his wife's child. We buried her stillborn, thinking she was our daughter. My friend adopted you."

"Louis and Mary Granger?"

"Yes." Makani's face was stormy for one moment only, before it brightened.

"And what are your names?"

"I am Prince Quinlan, and your mother is Princess Saoirse."

"Cool. Um… am I allowed to bring my books and movies and music with me?" Makani's face wrinkled apprehensively.

"Of course. Any expletives, though, are unable to be uttered in an elvish place, in elvish presence, and by Elves. Try it." Saoirse prompted.

"Sh-Ships. F-Fuchsia. Cr-Crisis. Sl-Slurpie. Cool." Makani smiled. "So basically, any music or movies that have swear-words in them will change into words that are acceptable, right?"

"Yes." Saoirse nodded.

"Okay, the last question for now. Can we go home now?"

Quinlan laughed. "Certainly." He closed his eyes, whispered an elvish word, "Niathak," and Makani's things were all packed and shrunk into two suitcases. Saoirse took Makani's right hand and picked up one suitcase in the other. Quinlan did the same on the other side and with another word, "Arbidan," they were simply in another house.


	2. Long Lost Words Whispered Slowly To Me

Makani Keona Druis: Elvish Princess

Summary: "HAPPY EIGHTEENTH, HERMIONE! OH, BY THE WAY, YOUR WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE, YOU WERE ADOPTED, AND YOUR ELVISH PARENTS – WHO THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD – ARE COMING TO PICK YOU UP IN AN HOUR!" Hermione Granger always thought she knew who she was – boy was she wrong. Hermione Anne Granger, know-it-all Gryffindor Mudblood, not any more. Princess Makani Keona Druis, Elvish Princess, soon to be queen? That is more correct.

I'm imagining the Elvish City to be like "Rivendell" from "The Lord of The Rings".

Chapter Two: Long Lost Words Whispered Slowly To Me 

The bedroom was large, about twelve metres by fifteen. There were three doors leading off, one on each wall (the fourth was made of window-balconies). One was to the bathroom, one the closet and the third the door to the Hallway outside Makani's bedroom.

The walls were royal purple, with gold leaf cornices. A whole wall was taken up by a set of three intricately carved arches, which led onto a balcony, which overlooked a river, waterfall, and other balconies. A four-poster bed with cream and purple hangings, covers and pillows. Curled at the foot of the bed was a Border-Collie puppy. The only other furniture in the room was a desk and a comfortable chair, and a fireplace.

Saoirse and Quinlan released Makani's hand as she rotated on the spot, taking in the room around her. The puppy awoke, and with a yip of glee, jumped off the bed and began snuffling Makani. Makani giggled and knelt down next to the puppy, which promptly rolled over for a belly-scratch. Makani's smile widened and she complied.

"What's his name?" Makani looked up at her parents, who smiled back.

"We left that for you, Makani." Quinlan replied, smiling. Makani returned her attention to the puppy.

"I think I'll call him… Leon." Makani decided. Immediately the puppy sat up and began licking her face. "You like that name, do you? Ok, Leon it is."

"Um… Makani?" Saoirse asked hesitantly.

"Yes… Mum? Mother? Majesty?" Makani panicked.

"Mum or Mother is fine. But your grandparents – my mother and father – wish to see you."

Makani smiled, relaxed again.. "Great. Um – I think I'll need to get changed first though." She looked down at the nightgown she wore. Quinlan and Saoirse exchanged smiles and left Makani to her devices.

Makani pulled open the door to her right, which revealed a closet full of exquisite dresses, pants, skirts, shirts and vests, and a few sets of drawers, which opened to reveal socks, underwear and other things of the like. The clothes hung in the air, without hangers of any kind, and a few suitable outfits presented themselves. She chose a pair of fitted-flare tan pants with entwining black vines printed up one leg. A black blouse and black ankle-boots completed the outfit. She crossed to the other side of the room and opened the other door to the bathroom, which consisted of a big bath with many taps, a shower, mirror, toilet and benches with cupboards and drawers underneath them. On the other side of the room there was a door that lead to a sitting room lined with full bookshelves. She returned to the bathroom, picked up a brush and ran it through her hair, pulling it all back into a ponytail. She splashed and dried her face and left the bathroom to her room, just as her mother knocked on the door.

"Makani? Are you ready?"

Makani pulled open the door. "Yes. Is this outfit alright?" She spun around.

Her mother replied absently, almost worried, but about what, Makani didn't know. "Yes, it'll do, but come, your grandparents dislike waiting."

A woman and a man sat on twin thrones on a dais, side by side, but not touching. Her brown hair was pulled back into a strict bun and her perfect face was blank, solemn. He sat next to her, frowning, his brown hair cropped short and his dark eyes cold jewels.

"This is the girl? My Grand-Daughter?" He sneered.

"Yes, father. May I present Princess Makani Keona Druis?"

"Come forth, child." She declared, leaning forward in her throne.

Makani took a few steps forward, accepting the hand her grandmother proffered. Her grandmother examined her.

"She'll need classes." She said decisively.

"Classes?" Makani asked, confused. Her grandmother lifted an eyebrow.

"You have much to learn, child. Most things are what you would have learnt as a child, but there is no help for that. You will learn to Heal, Elemental Magick, and various other forms of our Magick. Then, of course, there is Etiquette, History of Elves, and, naturally, how to rule a population. You'll learn to ride, read, write and speak Elvish, and we will generally fill any gaps in your knowledge. You will learn how to accept invitations, and how to decline without offending the person who invited you." Her grandmother paused. "We shall have to change your wardrobe. A lady of your standing cannot be seen in pants."

"Even when riding?" Makani blinked, overwhelmed.

"Especially when riding!" Her grandfather exclaimed. "How unseemly for a lady to wear pants! Unheard of!" He sniffed.

Makani looked shocked.

"Now remove this – this _Muggle_ from my sight." Her grandfather turned away and opened a book.

"Oh dear." Her mother whispered.

"She's my Grand-Daughter too, Artaxiad Siyamak Druis, and I demand that she stays here until I have learnt more of her!" Makani's grandmother cried shrilly.

"Well I refuse to be here while you do, Artemis Alaula Myann!" Artaxiad stood and stalked out of the room, brushing past Makani as if she wasn't there.

"I do apologize for my husband." Artemis apologized stiffly. "He is rather an inconsiderate pig, and I hope you manage to escape his claws." She sighed. "I never really managed to." Makani could tell her grandmother's thoughts were drifting away. Artemis came back to herself with a blink. "Anyway. We shall assign you a guide to show you around tomorrow. The rest of today you may have for yourself, and the day after tomorrow your lessons shall start. Your guide will meet you outside your rooms tomorrow."

"Thank you, Grand-Mother." Makani did a semi-curtsey (the kind you do when you're wearing pants) and followed her parents out of the room.

That night a sweet song drifted through her delicate, lacy, shimmering curtains. Pure soprano voices rose to high notes while husky alto voices embraced them, creating a harmony so perfect it hurt. Makani sat up in her bed and drifted onto her balcony. She leant against the carved marble railing and gazed out into the night.

_"When all light fails from the sky,_

_And nightmares haunt your soul._

_Think of me, my love, and I'll be there,_

_Together we will be whole._

_If only you would believe…"_

Makani frowned slightly. The words were almost familiar… almost.

"I'll love you when the fires die, 

_I'll love you when the waters recede._

_I'll love you when the sky burns red,_

_And when the earth begins to bleed._

_If only you would believe…"_

She knew them now. Long ago, a choked voice had whispered tearfully these words to her, holding her tight and splattering her with tears. She lifted her hesitant soprano voice with the other singers, slowly growing stronger and stumbling over little pieces she couldn't quite remember.

_"Bring home the smiles,_

_And the laughter in your eyes._

_I know that when I see you,_

_Our love will heal the skies._

_If only you would believe…"_

An alto and a tenor voice joined the singers and Makani from the balcony next to her. Makani looked over, startled, and saw her parents dancing slowly, singing softly to each other.

_"Keep my song close by your heart,_

_And know I'll never leave._

_I know this love will be forever,_

_If only you would believe…_

Together we will believe…" 

The song faded away into the night, leaving a peaceful Makani watching her parents dance in the moonlight.


End file.
